Fairytale: On the Run
by RawrFangMonster
Summary: Betcha didn't know this about a certain flock member. He tells great stories. Lies too, but the other kind. Fax, OOCness -a little-, and a sweet, sweet Fang. Awww.


A/N Um, I don't actually have anything important to say, other than I want Fang. So...go ahead and read. Go on. You know you want to. Pity it's a sappy story. But Fang's so sweet, it doesn't matter. Heh, yeah, right. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Max Ride or flock. But you knew that.

* * *

Fairytale: On the Run

Max POV

"So, when the six special bird-kids finally get a break from the Erasers, they magically appear and tear them to bits. The end."

"Oh, come on, Max, that was a silly story," Angel said reproachfully.

I laughed. "Yeah, and I promise you now, it will never ever happen."

"Good. But when will Fang come back? You know he tells the best stories."

I had to bit the inside of my cheek from cracking up.

Yes, the Mr Tall, Dark and Silent we all know, tells great fairytales. I found this out very recently, as in _now_. Turns out, without my knowledge, (how, how and how, is all I ask) Fang used to tell a bedtime story to Angel, every night at the E-shaped house. And still does, apparently. When no one's looking, he gives her a quick story. It helps her sleep, or something.

"He'll be back soon, don't worry."

"Okay. See ya, Max."

"Bye sweetie." She watched as I went back over to my tree. We were camping out, and luckily hadn't come across any Erasers yet. In fact, it had been a pretty good day. We didn't have to Dumpster dive, fight for our lives, or beat life-threatening injuries. Let's hear it for the mutant bird-kids!

Anyway, I was getting cold, so I dropped down closer to the fire. Gazzy (surprise, surprise) was lighting sticks and watching them burn out. Just as I was going to tell him off, I heard a gentle 'whooshing' noise. I looked up thinking, _Jeez, I forgot. My good day's hours must be already up. _But it was just Fang as he glided down. He came over to me and dropped the bags of food he and Iggy bought.

"Yo Max, what is it with old ladies and the deep, burning desire to take _ages_ to unload their trolley?" Iggy asked.

"I really don't know, Ig. Must be programmed in when they hit 62." He laughed.

"So whatcha get?" I asked Fang.

He gave me an I-don't-think-your-question-deserves-an-answer look. I gave him my Like-hell-it-doesn't-Answer-me-you-big-jerk one.

He sighed. "Max, you gave me a shopping list. Not much else to tell, really."

Oh. Now I remember. And yep, for once (okay, maybe more than once) Fang was right. That question _didn't_ deserve an answer.

"Whatever." He chuckled. Huh, must be in good spirits. Ohhhh, I get it. He's looking forward to his story-telling. I bit back laughter.

Fang looked at me strangely. "You feeling alright?"

I just shook my head, fighting to keep myself from cracking up.

"You aren't, then."

I glared. "I'm fine. Just laughing at your royal jerkness. So there."

He gave a one of his That's-not-even-funny-Max-And-it's-childish looks. I know him so well.

I, instead of stalking off or saying something I might regret, started rummaging through the bags. And yes, they did find all the things on my list: cans, packaged things, pop-tarts, stuff like that. And marshmallows. I made a specific note on the list. It went like this:

And DO NOT forget the marshmallows. If you do I'll kick your asses till next week. And I won't feed you. Or let you sleep.

What can I say? I like marshmallows. They replace cookies when I'm on the run. Which is always. Sigh.

Anyway, dinner, if you can call it that, passed quickly and fairly harmlessly, except for the life-shortening of three years that Gazzy was responsible of. We'd win every war if the government employed the Gasman to fill their bombs with those weird green bubbles. God.

As it was getting late I sent the younger kids off to tree, nodding knowingly in Angel's direction. I was sure she wouldn't go to sleep until Fang told her a story. I was dead sure.

Iggy soon wandered off into the bushes. Do not, I repeat, do not ask me what he was doing. Not even going there.

After I recovered from the Iggy incident, I decided to find a good hiding place. I was gonna hear this story of Fang's if it killed me. Which he probably would. Oh well. It'd be worth it. I was _sure_.

I nestled in this little space between a rock and the big old tree Angel had chosen. Yes, I do realise the irony. I was in between a rock and a hard place. Get over it.

Soon Fang found his way up. I was right! He was so quiet, though. I seriously don't know how he does it.

Anyway, he found a spot next to Angel, and they started speaking.

"Hey, Ange. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Fang. Now can you tell me that story about the princess?"

"Uh, princesses aren't really my thing, sweetie..." Wow, did I hear that right? He called her _sweetie_? And the look on his face when she said she wanted a princess story, welllll. You had to be there.

"I like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Please?"

"She's not a princess. And neither are the dwarves." He said jokingly.

"Exactly. So you can tell me the story, yes?" She looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. That quickly and evilly turned into bambi eyes. Fang was a goner.

He sighed, and looked away. "Okay....Except for one thing. I don't know the story," he said truthfully, and raised his eyes to meet her astonished gaze.

"Oh." She frowned. "I didn't think of that."

He smiled gently, that special Angel smile. "But I can tell you another one."

"Okay. But only if it has princesses in it."

He sighed, and settled her on his knee. This was so, so sweet. Who knew Fang had it in him? I certainly didn't.

"Once upon a time, there were six super-duper kids, six very special kids." He looked down at Angel. She got it. What 'it' was, exactly, was entirely unclear to me at the time.

"The first one, Princess Max, was the leader. She was strong, tough, beautiful, and sarcastic, and all the special kids looked up to her,"

I was quietly stunned. Beautiful? But good news was that I worked out who the six very special kids were.

"The next one was Prince Fang, who was quiet, hiding his feelings all the time. His job was to hold Princess Max together.

"Then there was Prince Iggy, who was very clever. He made bombs and could cook, even though he couldn't see. This was good, 'cause otherwise they'd all starve, since Princess Max couldn't cook to save her life, let alone a whole flock." Angel giggled.

Now I was quietly outraged. Two reasons, Fang _again_ referred to my less-than-fabulous cooking skills, and that he didn't say anything good about himself. Didn't he know how special he was to the flock? _And to me_, I realised.

"After Prince Iggy there was Princess Nudge. She, while filling the Royal Flock's ears with mostly meaningless crap all day and most of the night, was very sweet, and cared a lot for the Royal Flock. She could sense when the silences were too long and too awkward.

"Then after Princess Nudge, there was Prince Gasman. He was Prince Iggy's best friend, helping him out with the bombs, and not letting Prince Iggy feel down about his blindness. Prince Gazzy and his eight-year-old humour was the perfect thing to lighten the mood of the flock, as was his 'gift'.

"Last of all was Princess Angel, the most special of the Royal Flock. She could hear people's thoughts, talk to fish, and breath underwater. Princess Angel was the baby of the flock, but she never acted like one. She was strong and tough, just like Princess Max. Princess Max was very proud of her, and so was Prince Fang."

Wow. That's all I can say. Who knew Fang was so nice about the rest of the flock? And I always knew he had a soft spot for Angel, as Nudge, but, well, yeah. I haven't really anything to say to that.

"All the special kids were trapped in a scary evil castle for the start of their lives, trying to break free, but not succeeding because of the nasty, deranged, and downright evil whitecoats. And, of course, the scary monsters called Erasers. The Royal Flock weren't very happy, not very happy at all.

"But one day, a good whitecoat named King Jeb worked out how to get the special kids out, so they could be treated properly, or at least like people. He managed to stage a daring escape, taking the Royal Flock with him. They found a safe place, far away from the evil whitecoats, and were treated like, well, royalty for two years, with King Jeb acting like a real dad to them.

"And, oh yeah, teaching them to fly, 'cause these were _very_ special kids, with big feathery wings on their backs.

"One awful day though, King Jeb was stolen. The Royal Flock was very sad, for a long time. But since they were special kids, they survived. Princess Max stepped up to be leader, and boy she did a good job. She kept the whitecoats and Erasers away, never breaking down."

And the story continued. Our lives up 'til now, told in fairytale form. All the traitors, Erasers, moms, dads, running away, fighting, and staying togetherness that made up our sad, short, hard lives.

But he whispered the end to Angel. She was looking tired, so I think he was just wishing her a good night's sleep, or something.

Don't tell anyone, but by the time Fang got to King Jeb being 'stolen', I silently cried. And cried, and cried until the end of the story. Our story was amazingly awful, special but terrible. And he told it so well, in a way easy to understand. He glossed over the bad bits, but spent a while talking about the good times. All the while still being Fang, take 'meaningless crap' as an example.

But I wasn't thinking. I didn't move while I could and so I was gonna be stuck in my laugh-fest position, for like, all night, or at least until Fang went to sleep. _But,_ I realised, _Fang'll come looking for you before he goes to sleep. He'll know you were eavesdropping. And crying. Heaven forbid._

Anyway, I decided to just camp out in my little spot. It wasn't like I had many choices.

And, as you've already guessed, yes Fang found me. Or rather, announced his knowledge of me being there the entire time. And crying. _Heaven! I told you to forbid it!_

But he didn't do it in the cocky jackass way he might have done. He just dropped down neatly beside me, and whispered in my ear, "You like the story?", and gently brushed my tears aside.

And then he, get this, kissed me.

I didn't do much. I didn't even try to pull away. Not that I'd want to. My brain just shorted out. If you found me the best kisser in the world, I'd still be looking at him. Wow.

'Cause I wasn't able to do much at the time, he pulled away for me.

"Hmm? You okay, Max? If you don't want to do this, I'll stop."

I gave him his own trademarked Are-you-crazy? look, and leaned over and kissed him back. He smiled against my mouth and kissed me too.

And then Angel started clapping and giggling. _Whoa!_, my brain yelled uselessly. I had totally forgotten she was there. Actually, I had forgotten everything. Fang had this strange effect on me. Weird.

But I didn't do anything, 'cause I knew I didn't want to stuff up this fairytale ending.

Now I knew what he was whispering to Angel.

* * *

Cliched, wasn't it? And OOC. And rushed. But it's not my place to badmouth my own work. That's up to you. But I hope you liked it nevertheless.

Oh, and I suppose it's worth mentioning that every time I typed 'special', all I could think of was Saint and Fang's special bus comment, Poetry Corner, and laugh. And it's not even funny. Wacked out, man, totally wacked out.

R&R? Concrit's welcome, as always.


End file.
